


Coffee Sips

by Cherry_N



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee barista and chef AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_N/pseuds/Cherry_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo's the new chef in a small but popular café owned by his friend, Jeonghan. Nervous and unsure of anyone, the new chef finds it hard to settle in but unexpectedly befriends the charming coffee barista, Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Sips

The bell jingled softly as the door was pushed open, a cool breeze washing into the small but cosy café. Warm lights flooded the room, customers chatting and huddled around tables that were decorated with floral designs and plant pots, and a few plants hanging on the walls or from a wooden beam across the room. The aroma of freshly baked desserts and roasted coffee filled the café, the perfect amount for it not to be too nauseating. The raven haired male daintily shut the door, shrugging off his coat as he walked towards the counter. Upon walking closer to the counter, an ash blonde male with his long hair tied into a loose ponytail wearing a black apron over the top of his clothes with a tag stating 'Jeonghan'', looked up, and smiled widely at the raven haired.

"Wonwoo!" Jeonghan called, waving frantically as he pondered over to greet the other,"I was wondering when you'd get here!"

"I'm sorry for being later than expected" Wonwoo apologised, bowing his head quickly,"there was more traffic than I thought there was."

"Oh it's fine, you're here now anyway" Jeonghan replied, pulling the taller male into a tight hug.

Once the blonde had let go, he turned to quickly talk to the other worker, platinum blonde hair cut to shoulder length and tucked on one side behind his ear, before motioning for Wonwoo to follow him. Complying to his friend and soon-to-be boss, Wonwoo followed Jeonghan into the kitchen which was considerably hotter than the previous room, more cleaner and less cosier due to the lack of colour other than silver. The ovens buzzed as cakes and bread were baked, the sweet scent overpowering and pots and pans clattering in the basin. There were quite a few people working, some mixing while others were decorating with the upmost care to create fine details on the food.

"Obviously this is where you'll be working with the other chefs" Jeonghan said.

Some of the other workers turned their head to see what was happening, some smiling and others waving at the two males. Wonwoo looked round, taking in every little detail despite having been here a few times as he slowly walked behind Jeonghan who continued to happily chat away. The raven haired wasn't particularly listening to him.

"Wonwoo, this is Seungcheol, the head chef. Seungcheol, this is Wonwoo who's my childhood friend and the new chef" Jeonghan stated, nudging Wonwoo so that the raven haired turned his attention the male in front of him.

The guy was slightly smaller but definitely more muscular than Wonwoo, his black fringe just about touching his eyelashes and a warm smile spread across his lips. Wonwoo stuck his hand out to shake the other's hand, muttering a small, "it's nice to meet you, please take care of me."

"Oh, a polite lad" Seungcheol commented, grinning as he lightly slapped Wonwoo's shoulder,"well loosen up a bit, buddy! There's no need to be tense around me."

"I honestly don't blame him considering its you" Jeonghan smirked, sticking out his tongue at Seungcheol.

"That's harsh. I'm not that bad."

"Whatever you say, Cheollie" Jeonghan chorused before averting his attention back to Wonwoo,"let's go to my office so we can discuss more about working here."

The taller male nodded, beginning to follow Jeonghan once again before being stopped by an elderly woman, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him with a tight hug.

"My dear Wonnie!" She cried, eyes crinkling into small crescent shapes as she looked up at the male,"it's been so long since I last saw you. How have you been, dear?"

"I've been very well thank you, Mrs Yoon" Wonwoo replied, smiling at the elder as she let go of him,"how about you?"

"Oh I've been well, dear. I cannot tell you how grateful I am of you for working here, maybe you'll be able to help Jeonghan to actually get work done" Mrs Yoon said, crossing her arms as she side eyed her son.

"I do work, mum" Jeonghan protested.

"You don't do enough though. If I wasn't here, you would have probably gone bust ages ago" she retorted, arching an eyebrow.

"I second that" Seungcheol added, earning a smack to the shoulder from Jeonghan.

"Anyway, we better start discussing about your job, Wonwoo" Jeonghan said, giving a light peck to his mother's forehead before beckoning Wonwoo to follow after him. 

Quickly waving to Mrs Yoon and Seungcheol, Wonwoo walked after Jeonghan, feeling a little bit lighter and less nervous than before. That didn't mean he wasn't nervous anyway, he still felt a uneasy because he didn't know what was to be expected of him and what the other workers are like. He was assured that everyone was nice and easygoing but it didn't guarantee that they would like to work with him. It didn't help that he wasn't a very sociable person so it meant that it was harder for him to befriend people. Once upstairs, the two eventually made their way into Jeonghan's office. Jeonghan settled into the chair behind the oak desk, bending down to open a drawer and rummaged around until he found paper and a black biro. Wonwoo sat down on the chair opposite, twiddling with his thumbs as he patiently waited for the other to sort himself out.

"Before asking questions, I'll go over with the rules and the health rules just so that you know everything pretty much. You already understand how important it is about cleanliness when preparing food as we don't want customers becoming sick" Jeonghan began, occasionally looking up to meet Wonwoo's gaze to make sure he was listening before looking down to tick next to boxes and write short notes.

For awhile, Jeonghan discussed the regulations, making sure that Wonwoo knew every little detail and asked him questions about skills and what he can do. Thankfully Wonwoo wasn't asked the usual amount of questions as they were childhood friends so it was expected that Jeonghan would understand Wonwoo extremely well. Besides, he did have experience of working there on the front counter for awhile last year to help out.

"You moved into your new apartment, right?" Jeonghan asked, settling the pen down as he rested his chin on his hand,"is it nearby?"

"Yeah it is. It's small but really cheap so I can't really complain" Wonwoo answered, shrugging his shoulders.

The apartment provided what he needed: a kitchen, a reasonably small bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. He wasn't too fussed about living in a larger apartment as saving money was more important.

"I'm surprised that you moved though especially since... Well you know" Jeonghan softly said, leaning back in his chair,"you okay with that?"

"I appreciate the concern but it'll be okay" Wonwoo said,"thank you though."

"It's no hassle really" Jeonghan replied before pushing himself off the chair and walked round the desk. Wonwoo joined him, walking side by side as they made their way out of the office.

"Remember that you can pop over whenever you want" Jeonghan said, slinging his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders.

The smaller ruffled the raven haired's head, grinning as he did so, only to have his hand swatted away by the taller.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather not hear you nor Jisoo go at it" Wonwoo smirked, earning a light tap to his head.

"You don't hear us! Such a rude child. Here I am, giving you a job and you're being rude to your boss already" Jeonghan sighed, the other male chuckling in response. 

The two of them made their way back to the front of the café, Jeonghan leading Wonwoo behind the counter and chucked a apron in Wonwoo's direction. He too grabbed one for himself then slipped it over his head.

"You can help out at the front for today" Jeonghan said, tying the apron at the back,"Ren's finishing his shift so I need the extra hand until Mingyu gets here. Tomorrow you'll start in the kitchen."

He turned to face the other platinum blonde male, dismissing him before happily taking a customer's order. The platinum blonde, obviously called Ren, walked past Wonwoo, giving him a quick smile before heading off to the back and disappearing from their sight. It wasn't long before Wonwoo was serving a customer, making sure to smile and thankfully knew how to prepare any of the basic drinks that the café had to offer. Occasionally he had to ask Jeonghan about something, carefully observing as the older showed him then handed it to the customer. Without realising, time flew by quickly. The queue eventually slowed down, the orders more easier to cope with and the two chatted about random subjects, enjoying each other's company. The bell rang, the sound standing out among the hushed chatter of the customers.

"Wel- Mingyu! About time that you arrived" Jeonghan said, placing his hands on his hips as he faced the direction of the worker who made their way behind the counter.

Wonwoo looked up, taken aback by the male. He was tall. Considerably so. His skin tanned as though the sun kissed it until a golden brown complexion. He was also ridiculously handsome. A wide grin revealed sharp, pearly canines, light brown hair falling just above his eyes which were a warm, chocolate brown colour that shimmered in the café's lighting. Wonwoo averted his gaze, staring down at the cup which was almost about to overfill before he quickly switched off the tap, panicking to himself as a drip of hot liquid splashed onto his hand.

"I'm sorry, Jeonghan, the professor was keeping the class behind just because he's an ass and he likes to waste time" Mingyu sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood next to the blonde male. 

"You can tell that professor that if he keeps doing that then I'm personally coming over to shove him into the nearest bin along with his attitude" Jeonghan huffed, irritation laced in his voice but not directed towards the taller male.

Then he shook his head, a smile replacing the frown on his face then grabbed ahold of Mingyu by his sleeve and pulled him in Wonwoo's direction. Unsure of what to do, Wonwoo awkwardly stood still, hand no longer occupied with the cup so he kept them behind his back, looping the string of the apron around his fingers.

"This is Wonwoo, the new chef. Wonwoo, this is Mingyu, he's the café's best coffee barista."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to working with you" Mingyu said, holding out his hand to the smaller black haired male who hesitantly shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm sure you two will get along. Anyway, Mingyu, put on an apron and help serving. You two have plenty of time to become friends" Jeonghan said before turning back to the till as a customer approached.

Mingyu did as he was told, listening to the order that Jeonghan called out to him and happily prepared the drinks, humming a tune quietly to himself. With Mingyu working with the larger coffee machine, Wonwoo helped to serve any of the desserts on the floral plates, handing them across the counter to the customer, some making light conversation with him. For awhile, the three worked non-stop to make sure that the customers were satisfied, Mingyu and Jeonghan mostly chatting away to the customers while Wonwoo kept some distance to avoid talking, preferring to wipe across the top of the counters were cream and liquid was slightly spilled across. Without realising Jeonghan's standing behind him, Wonwoo jumped as the smaller male's hand gripped his shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

"You can take your break if you want, there's no more customers at the moment so Mingyu should be able to deal with any customers that might come in. I need to do some paper work in the office so if you need me, just pop up" Jeonghan said, stripping off the apron and hanging it back onto the hook,"help yourself to a drink and food. There's no charge."

Wonwoo nodded, watching the other walk off to the back then looked over to the brunette, unsure if he should take a break. It was true that there wasn't any customers at the moment so Mingyu wouldn't have any problem but Wonwoo didn't particularly want to leave the guy in case a whole flood of customers came in. Sensing a pair of eyes on him, the brunette turned to look back at Wonwoo, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"You can take a break, you know?" He stated, surprising Wonwoo that he knew what he was mulling over,"I'll be able to handle. Besides if it does get hectic, it's not like you won't help out."

For awhile, Wonwoo thought it over, chewing on his bottom lip before grabbing a bottle of water and a plate of strawberry cheesecake slice and made his way over to an vacant table in a corner. He settled into the seat, sighing in relief as the weight was taken off his feet and opened the bottle for a large gulp. Lifting the fork, he cut a piece of the cheesecake and took a bite. The creamy texture of the cream and the biscuit base melted on his tongue, satisfying his sweet buds. No wonder so many customers came into the café if they were serving this fantastic food. Then Wonwoo paused, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought over whether he would be good enough to produce this good, the thought dampening his mood. In all honesty, he couldn't really figure out why Jeonghan had personally wanted him to work there.

"Oh well, at least I have a job now" he mumbled to himself, twirling the fork around as he stared at it in boredom.

His eyes wandered over to Mingyu's direction; the brunette smiling widely, chatting away to the current customer as he prepared her drink. He seemed so natural at it, radiating with a warm glow that seemed welcoming and being a smooth talker made him perfect for dealing with customers. It kind of made Wonwoo jealous. For the brunette who most likely found socialising as easy as breathing, Wonwoo didn't. He was shy in front of those who he didn't know and wasn't much of a talker, much preferring to indulge himself in the world of fiction. Unaware of how long he was staring, Wonwoo jumped as he realised that Mingyu was looking back, a broad, boyish grin pulled across his face. Embarrassed, Wonwoo averted his gaze, fumbling with the fork to distract himself. Just anything to make him not focus on the brunette. But alas that was quickly broken as the chair opposite to him was dragged across the floor and an individual, sporting the café's apron, slipped into the chair. Settling two medium sized cups in between them, the brunette leant forward, chin leaning on his hand as he continued to smile.

"Here, I made you some hot chocolate" he said, motioning to the cup closest to the raven haired,"I wasn't sure if you liked coffee or tea."

Hesitantly, Wonwoo reached out to cup the cup with his hands, still refusing to look up to meet Mingyu's eyes.

"Thanks" he murmured.

"No problem" Mingyu replied, leaning back in his chair to stretch,"so..."

"So...?"

"What brings you here?" Mingyu asked.

"You make it sound like you're trying to chat me up at a bar" Wonwoo remarked, looking up through his lashes.

"Oddly specific. Past experience?" Mingyu joked then continued as he realised that he was going to get a response from the other,"I'm just a nice guy trying to get to know the new chef. That's all. So will you answer my question?"

"Jeonghan and I have been friends for ages. I've finished training my culinary and cookery courses so he offered me a place here. That's pretty much it I suppose" Wonwoo answered, shrugging his shoulders.

He carefully brought the cup to his lips, examining the light dusting of coco powder on top of the whipped cream then gently blew at the hot liquid before taking a small sip. Just as expected, it was sweet. The perfect blend of cream and chocolate smothering his taste buds, a combination of cool and hot. It was almost addictive and the raven haired definitely wouldn't mind ordering a second.

"Cool, so what do you prefer to make then?" Mingyu questioned, head cocked to one side as he intently listened to Wonwoo.

"I really like to make sweet food especially tarts. They're a little bit of a pain to make but so worth it in the end. I suppose I've grown to love them because my grandma used to always make strawberry or bakewell tarts when I was a kid. Maybe had them a little bit too much but I never grew tired of them" Wonwoo began than paused, realising that he was starting to ramble on to a stranger who probably couldn't careless about all of the details,"sorry. Kind of gone off on a tangent then..."

"It's fine, it was interesting hearing you speak so whole heartedly about tarts" Mingyu teased,"besides it means I get to understand you better."

Surprised, Wonwoo held Mingyu's gaze, racking over what the other said before looking away, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. Occupying himself, he lifted the cup of hot chocolate to his mouth again and took a longer sip, trying to ignore Mingyu's stare. The brunette chuckled to himself, causing the other to frown.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Wonwoo asked.

"Oh right sorry, just...um..." Mingyu started before giving up on answering and reached across the table, his thumb swiping over Wonwoo's upper lip.

As fast as Mingyu's swift action, Wonwoo felt his face heat up just as quickly, his heart accelerating uncontrollably.

"Just some whip cream" Mingyu continued, showing the thumb that was now covered with said whip cream then he leant back into his chair. It was obvious that he was amused by Wonwoo's reaction as the sly smirk gave him away.

"You could have just told me" Wonwoo mumbled, fumbling with the sleeve of his top while avoiding Mingyu's gaze,"you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah but it got a great reaction out of you" Mingyu cheekily replied with a wink.

He's a little shit oh my god, Wonwoo thought, heart still racing.

Instead of replying to Mingyu's comment, Wonwoo decided to change the topic,"so how did you get hired here?"

"I moved here like seven months ago and was in desperate need of a job so with past experience of preparing drinks, I came here and asked" he answered, taking a sip from his cup afterwards.

"Do you like it here then?"

"Yeah, there's no problem here. The town's great and the café's even better to be able to work at" the brunette said, shrugging his shoulders.

Wonwoo nodded, unsure how else to continue the conversation so the two fell into a comfortable silence, the raven awkwardly staring down into his cup as he couldn't bring himself to look up. After awhile, Mingyu slid his chair back, getting to his feet and collected his mug, catching Wonwoo's attention.

"I'm going to get back to work, just come over whenever" Mingyu said, giving one last smile before striding back over behind the counter.

A sigh escaped through Wonwoo's lips. His chest felt slightly lighter now that the brunette had moved away, the slow steady beating in his chest a calming reassurance. The guy was nice; obviously a social butterfly who wanted the new worker to help settle in and was generally kind but Wonwoo somehow had a feeling that his bold actions like whipping the cream of his lips, despite being strangers, wasn't the worse. That's what had him worried. And how the brunette's action had a strong impact on him internally. The day was already exhausting.

Pushing himself up and collecting the plates and cups, Wonwoo decided that it was time to finally get back to work and made his way over to help out Mingyu.

———————————————————————————————————————  
A/N: I think I'll release chapters for this fanfic whenever I can instead of weekly like my other fanfic (especially since I haven't done a lot of planning for this fanfic.). Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and please anticipate the next! ^^


End file.
